Cog Reality: Sellbot Era
by Sayte-Felix
Summary: The Cogs from the video game Toontown have escaped into the real world in the small Canadian town of Harpsville Ontario! Join four chosen heroes, aging from 8 to 27 in hopes of defeating this mysterious phenomenon. This is part One out of a Quartoloy
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Maniacal laughter sounded through the empty alley that connected Main and King. The glowing eyes of a figure emitted from the darkness for a few seconds before their owner emerged into the streetlight. He was dressed in a brown business suit and had his hair black hair slick back. The businessman smirked as he saw all the colourful buildings on Main Street.

"Let's get cooperate."

He entered the nearest building to his right – a Tim Horton's Coffee Shop. Within a few minutes, the building had turned from its multi-shades of brown exterior to a mechanical metal factory-like one. It had begun.


	2. Chapter I

Tyler Rogers sighed as he leaned back in his computer chair. The familiar bouncy Toontown Central music filled his unusuallty tidy bedroom. His brown eyes continued to stare at his orange long-eared rabbit, before they darted to the lower left-hand corner of the window: 

99/126

Tyler took control of his tiger-striped mouse and within a few clicks, the music had stopped. He leaned back in his desk chair and stretched out his arms before letting his eyes fall upon a pile of school books, the top book saying "Science 11".

He grimaced. There was a project for that course due tomorrow. Taking a binder out of his backpack by his feet, he also grabbed a pen from a nearby pen holder. Tyler had opened up the book to a unit about the Environment and was about to finish his last review question when there was a soft knock at his door. It creaked opened and the purple-haired head of Emily Rogers popped through the doorway.

"Hey Cuz!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Emily." He responded to his eight-year old cousin. She was now standing beside him, reading his work. Her large blue eyes blinked a couple of times before she asked,

"Whatcha doing?"

"Homework." He replied flatly.

Emily tugged the black shirt of her cousin and bit her lip a little bit.  
"Aunty Liza wants us to go shopping for dinner tonight."

Tyler put down his pen and looked at Emily. He brushed one of his hands on his worn out carpenter jeans.

"Tyler has to finish his homework and then he has to go meet-"

"Honey! Your going shopping!" a raspy female voice interrupted.

Tyler growled a little bit and yelled out of the doorway.

"Okay! Be down in a sec!"

He muttered to himself, "What is she, psychic?"

"No. I can hear you through the vents."

He groaned and Emily giggled. Tyler made a note to himself to block the air vent the next time he entered his room.

--

The duo Rogers walked down the sidewalk of King. Emily was skipping ahead in her black jeans and a bright yellow top while Tyler trailed behind a little. He was holding a shopping bag full of food in each hand. He glanced at his watch – 5:30.

"Hey Em! Wait!" he yelled at the skipping girl.

Emily halted and waited for Tyler to catch up.

"Let's take the shortcut home." He said to her, and motioned with her head the alleyway.

"But Aunty Liza said…"

"Its getting late. Come on, I'll piggyback you. "

He crouched down and felt the weight of suddenly pressed against his back, her arms were wrapped around his neck and he managed to get her legs between his arms. Tyler's legs began to walk down the darkening alleyway.

"It's getting dark in here…" Emily said softly.

"It's ok, we'll be out of here soon."

"Hey! What's that?"

One of Emily's arms had unwrapped from Tyler's next and pointed to a silver glittering shape on the wall at the mid-point of the path. Tyler crouched down and she slide off. Both of them jogged until they were both staring at the glittering shape. It was consisted of three circles, one big one, and two smaller ones. The latter were at the top of the bigger circle and both were off-center, one in each direction.

"It kind of looks like Mickey Mouse!" she exclaimed and her hand pressed against it.

Tyler moved her hand away from it, his wrist scratching over the insignia.

"Come on, we need to get home."

Emily had taken her piggyback position once more and both headed off towards their home. When their back was turned, the insignia vanished. When they turned left at the Main entrance way, Tyler barely registered the fact at the Tim Horton's appearance. He ignored it and continued to head for home, jogging with the weight of the food, and the weight of Emily. From the King Street Entrance of the Alleyway, a tall figure was standing, looking at both of them as they exited. It turned around and walked away.

--

The dishes were cleaned, Liza Rogers was reading in her room, and Emily was in hers. Tyler killed the TV screen before stretching his arms and scratching his long messy blonde hair. He was about to get up when the TV screen flickered back to life. Puzzled, he took the remote and tried to kill it again. This time it didn't.

It displayed a diagram. There was a arm with a watch at the wrist- followed by some unreadable words with lines pointed to the watch. An animation had been somehow activated and the other arm had its hands wave over the watch and it glowed brightly. The insignia that he saw in the alleyway appeared in the middle of the watch. Suddenly the TV screen shut off by itself. Tyler shook his head. It didn't make sense.

He shrugged again. Tyler got up from the couch and headed towards the front door.

"Honey! Pick me up a Boston Cream Doughnut! Also, bring Emily with you!" his mother's voice from the bedroom carried over to his ears. Before he could even respond, Emily was already beside Tyler. He groaned.

"Come On."  
--

They walked in silence. Tyler was still fuming silently over his mother's cursed psychic ability (which every Mother in the world has - they just know) before his cousin initiated small talk.

"So, did you get the Piano yet?" she asked curiously.

It took a full minute for him to realize she was talking about Toontown.

"Yeah, got it last night." He replied to her, "Anything new with Princess Bubbles?"

"She can now Juggle!"

"Good! Now you can heal a LOT now. I don't know why I play such a chil… great game!" He grinned. He was about to say 'childish' but decided half-way through the word. The only reason he played it because Emily did and she would need his help with a LOT of things in that game.

They stopped about ten feet in front of the Tim Horton shortly after that conversation and both observed it strangely.

"That wasn't there yesterday…" He said aloud and went slightly off of the sidewalk to see the full view of it.

"Kinda looks like a Sellbot Cog Building from Toontown…"

"Haven't we met before?" said a voice behind him and Emily gasped. Tyler turned around and saw a very tall man in a brown business suit. His hairdo was almost like a bad Elvis impression.

"No, I don't believe we have..."

The man didn't respond to that. His eyes were glowing a faint red. He dug into his suit pants and withdrew a fountain pen- which he aimed for at Tyler. He ducked, fortunately. He began to back up, away from this crazed businessman. Tyler tripped over his own feet and watch at the menacing hands his opponent come closer to him.

His ears were suddenly filled with the sound of something falling, quickly followed by a _crash_. Tyler looked at where the man was standing and saw a pile of gears, and on top of those gears - a grand piano.

"Yes!" cried a voice to Tyler's left. Emily was now at Tyler's side, helping him up. Both their heads turned and saw a black mouse. Not the small ones, a big one. It was dressed in a red robe, and a towering blue cap with silver stars was upon its head. Its was was roundish, with big black eyes and a wide grin.  
"It's Mickey!" cried Emily excitedly.

"What. the. heck. is. going. on?" Tyler repeated.


	3. Chapter II

**II** Mickey just smiled warmly at Tyler and walked closer to the wreckage of the former Cog. With a flick of his hand, the gears disappeared, yet the piano stayed. With another gesture, a chair appeared in front of the piano and Mickey sat down in it."Allow me to explain," he said as he pressed some white keys gently. A familiar melody filled the air."If you start singing…" Tyler warned cautiously."Nope, I won't sing. Just checking to see if it's still in tune," the mouse explained and with one more flick, the piano was gone. "Now," he continued, "If you haven't figured it out. What I just destroyed was a Cog. A Name Dropper to be exact. Somehow, they have found a way into the reality outside of Toontown itself."Emily gasped, but Tyler didn't react. He crossed his arms. "Your saying that they are real?""Yes.""…and we have to defeat them like in Toontown?""Yes.""With cream pies and with very angelic soprano voices?" "Exactly!"Tyler smirked and waved farewell to the mouse. He walked a few steps and turned around. Emily was not budging."Come on Em.""No."Turning around bewildered, he looked at his younger cousin. Mickey looked at the girl proudly."You two are the only ones who can help for the time being. There are two others who can access their toons out of this world, but I cannot find them as of yet.""What do you mean access?" asked Emily."Tyler," the mouse turned to the boy, "Repeat what you saw on the TV earlier."Tyler gave Mickey a look and shrugged. He waved his right hand over his watch on his left wrist and then an insignia glowed on the watch. Then, a bright light erupted from his wrist area. Tyler was engulfed into an orange light. He grew a few feet taller and two oblong ovals grew on top of his head. When the light faded, Tyler wasn't standing there anymore. Instead, a orange-furred rabbit, in Tyler's outfit was standing in his place."That's… That's… McRabbit Jr.! " Emily cried. She went over to the rabbit cautiously and touched his arm, the orange fur was soft. "Yes, "said Mickey approvingly, "but that's Tyler as well. All he did was transform into his Toon.""Whoa…" said a shocked Tyler. He looked at his gloved hands with his black eyes. Then he felt his long ears shooting front his head. "To transform back, do the same thing. Yet, I think its time to get that Tim Horton's back. I want to try some of their Steeped Tea mind you." Emily smiled and did the same gesture that Tyler did earlier. Within seconds, a short skinny, purple mouse was standing in her place. "Wow…" she said in a slight daze. Mickey had motioned the two to come towards the elevator. Tyler did a check to see how many floors was it. Thankfully, it was only a single floor. The three boarded the elevator and Mickey pressed the 'UP' button. The closing doors screeched and the upward pull began."One thing before I forget, the Cogs, they don't always look like their form the Game. If an innocent civilian has been captured by a Cog, that's what they will become – A Cog. They'll have a head of their own. " Mickey told the two Rogers.A ding was heard as the doors opened. All three of them marched out, Mickey with his hands in a casting position, pointing to the biggest Cog- a larger build one with a curly moustache, his hair was slick back. "Well, Well," it said with a gravelly voice, "Look what the cat dragged in." With those words, three other cogs turned around. Two of them were females, wearing their Tim Horton's hat; the other was an elderly man – probably a customer at the time of it being taken over."Get them."Emily ran towards the left and Mickey went straight for the Boss. Tyler stood motionless for a minute until he grabbed his arm all of a sudden. When he lifted his hand, he saw pound signs all over the area that he had covered and saw that one of the females had a red telephone out._If this is like the game… then…_A large hydrant was beside him seconds later and in his hands was a hose. Without thinking, he pulled the hose and a powerful jet of cold water sent the female Cog flying and it was pressing it against a wall. He pulled out a remote and pressed it. The hydrant fell through a trapdoor and which opened up above the dazed cog, smashing it to a pile of gears. He glanced over to his cousin, who was luring the other female cog into a pack of TNT. Upon stepping into it, a bright explosion happened and it as well turned into a gear pile. Tyler changed his attention to Mickey, who was dueling two cogs at once.Tyler cried and chucked a full cream pie at the nearest Cog to his left, the elderly man cog, it stepped back twice – he must have been lured and before he knew it, it combusted as well. Mickey smiled approvingly at Tyler before he sidestepped quickly from the Boss' attack. "You may have gotten rid of my accomplices, but I'm tougher than you think. " he snarled before grinning evilly at Mickey. The safe that he sent missed.Tyler noticed that he felt lighter than when he had entered. He checked his pockets and withdrew three slips of paper."So that's how I must have gotten those gags…the hydrant must be something different I can do…" he said quietly.He checked the paper, a bugle and two elephant trunks. Tyler glanced at his cousin and mouthed out one word:Sound.Mickey looked at Tyler and smiled. He saw what he had said. In unison, the three took a slip of paper to their mouths and purple megaphones appeared in their hands. An elephant trunk popped out from each of their megaphones and they all blew. A thundering elephant cry filled the room. Sound waves could be visible and they all saw them hit them hit the moustached cog. The first wave, the cog braced. The second and third wave sent the Cog flying to the back of the room and upon impact of the wall, exploded. Gears were flying everywhere.Emily jumped for joy while Tyler stood there amazed."They are real…"--Tyler and Emily Rogers were walking back from the Tim Horton's. Mickey had disappeared after the building went back to normal, and they had transformed back. Tyler sipped his hot mint smoothie."Emily…" he asked cautiously, "Do you think that what just happened, actually happened?""Yes… why?""Just asking… don't mention this to Aunt Liza ok?" She just nodded and munched on her doughnut.Back at the Tim Horton's, the figure that saw the Rogers walk away appeared in front of it. The light shone upon its face, it was a man – in a business suit. He tapped his gold Rolex watch and a Mickey Insignia glowed faintly. From the corner of the town, a blue dog was running towards the residential area of Harpsville. The soft steps of the dog kept it being from detected and its heavy breathing showed that it was getting tired. A look of worry and urgency was in its eyes.


	4. Chapter III

The night lamps on the street shone dimly onto the blue-furred dog as it continued down Baker's Ave in the residential area. The jean skirt that she was wearing glistened a little because of the sweat from the running.

She halted a few minutes later, in front of a plain simple white double-story house. The dog took out a folded slip of paper from her purple shirt and then adjusted the top button of it, making her collar straight. She opened up the paper and saw an address:

_48 Baker's Avenue, Harpsville Ontario._

The dog's head turned and her deep blue eyes fixed onto a number on top of the garage: 48 Baker's Ave.

She went off the sidewalk a little and looked up, only to see that out of all the windows that was there, only one was still lit.

"That must be the boy's room…" she muttered to herself.

"I guess I will be making an important phone call there then," a mechanical voice commented behind her and the dog felt a stone-cold hand press against her shoulder. The dog pushed the hand and turned to face her opponent. She growled.

"Telemarketers…"

The emotionless visage of the Cog smiled, a dark twinkle shone in its eyes. A second growl emitted from the dog's lips.

"Don't waste your breath," the Telemarketer said, "Sellbots like me just capture you and sell you on Ebay."

Her jaw dropped. The dog blinked a few times before looking down on the ground, she began to back up towards the house. She tripped over a fire hydrant and when she looked up; she saw that the Cog was smiling down at her.

"Good Night, you pathetic-"

A safe crushed the Cog before she could finish. The dog got up and found a pressed remote where she was sitting. It must have fallen out of her gag bag.

"Name's Cuddles, thank you very much." The dog said to the gear pile. She watched the safe and the gear pile fade into thin air.

Cuddles looked back again at the house and saw that the light that was on was now off. She bit her lip. Her eyes fell upon a sturdy old oak tree. Sighing, she approached it and began to climb it. As she went higher, her only thought was to find the boy, and tell him what was on her mind- what Mickey had told her.

She clambered onto a branch near the top of the tree. When she looked into the dark window, she saw a small ball of light. When she concentrated on it, she nearly cried out in joy- it was Tyler's bedside lamp.  
However, there was one problem, how to get his attention. After thinking for a bit, one thought emerged. She brought her pinkies into her mouth and whistled.

Inside, without Tyler noticing, a red-furred creature popped onto his bed. Its short ears and wide eyes looked around the room happily.

"Speak!"

The creature emitted a quiet high pitch sound out of its mouth. Tyler turned around and faced his bed in his wheelie computer chair. His eyes looked at the creature and then out the window, where he saw a waving Cuddles, motioning for him to come outside. 


	5. Chapter IV

Tyler quietly exited his front door with Emily at his heels. Cuddles had already climbed down safely and her doodle had disappeared from Tyler's room.

"_Dieu Merci…" _ Tyler murmured to himself. He looked at the blue dog in the eyes.

"What is going on?"

"I have been sent here from Mickey to aid you." Cuddles replied and saluted, "My name is Cuddles, reporting for duty!"

"Yeah, well my name is Tyler and its about 12am, so I'm going back to bed. You have a nice night." Tyler waved to Cuddles and headed for the door.

_I have to be dreaming…_

Tyler headed back for the door shaking his head. Cuddles just grinned and withdrew a cream pie from behind her back. She launched it in the air and it splattered all over the back of Tyler's head. Emily laughed.

_I'm… not dreaming…_ he thought as he wiped away a large portion of the cream pie.

"The flavour is banana by the way," said the dog and winked at Emily. Tyler turned around and started at Cuddles.

"What's going on? I want an explanation."

Cuddles placed her hands to her hips and shook her head.

"Hasn't Mickey already informed you about the Sellbots all over Harpsville?"

Both Tyler and Emily nodded.

"Then what explanation do you need? If you're looking for on how they got here, I do not know, and neither does Mickey."

Tyler eyes sent a piercing gaze at the blue furred animal. He snorted.

"Well, I have to go to bed, and Emily why are you up? Good Night." He grabbed Emily and pulled her towards the front door. Emily was trying to break his grip- with no success.

"Well then I shouldn't be telling you that there is a third person at your local EBGames that is trapped there."

The pulling stopped and Tyler's head slowly turned.

"Your telling me this now at 12 am?"

"We just found out. The store has been like that for hours!"

"Well I have no energy to go and-"

"Free Coffee at Tim Horton's, its on Mickey. Deal?"

Tyler pursed his lips. He enjoyed the sweet scent of caffeine, the freshly ground coffee beans with the luscious smell of warm milk was exhilarating for him. He bit his lip and looked at a puppy-eyed Emily who was tugging on his pyjamas again.

"Let us change out of these pj's and we'll go."

By the time they got out of the house a second time in some fresh clothes, Cuddles was waving at them in a three person Toontown Utility vehicle.

"You're driving Tyler."


	6. Chapter V

Tyler's hands grapsed the steering wheel as the Toon Utility Vehicle (TUV) wheeled forward into drive.

"Sorry, Mickey could only lend us a standard- no lazy man's vehicle" said Cuddles.

Tyler just shrugged through gritted teeth. Emily was looking around outside, feeling the wind as the hoodless TUV drove down their street and made a left. Cuddles was beside her and she was whispering to her. They both giggled the way girls giggle when they were trading gossip. Tyler ignored it, and just concentrated onto the rode.

_I hate standards…_ he thought.

He drove silently down the street, towards the Tim Hortons' that they had saved earlier. The only available parking spot was in front of the Tim Hortons. Sighing, the steering wheel turned with Tyler's hand and he made a successful parallel park.

Cuddles got out of the car first, with a Tim Horton's card in her hand.

"'Double Double' toil and trouble?" she asked him.

Tyler nodded and replied,

"Fire burn and cauldron bubble."

They both grinned and she disappeared into the coffee shop.

"What were you two laughing at?" he asked Emily, turning around in his seat.

"Girl stuff…"

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Oh course, girl stuff. " he replied sarcastically.

"Well its better than ripping off Shakespeare…"

He stuck out his tongue. Before he could reply, Cuddles came out carrying in a tray a coffee , a couple of hot chocolates and some doughnuts.

The scent of Tyler's coffee met his nose and he sniffed it. The sweet sugar and the warm cream made him sigh. The hot drink container was shortly in his hands and he took a sip. He sighed again.

"Coffee Maniac…" whispered Emily and she burst out into a giggle. Cuddles followed suite as well.

He shook his head and started the TUV again. It drove down the street, heading towards their next destination.

Ten minutes later, after a good few more laughs, they stopped in front of Electronic Boutique Games. From its colourful reddish appearance, it met the same fate as Timmies was earlier: gray, generic and ugly. Something that Martha Stewart would have a field day with.

The TUV halted across the street from it and all three of them stared at it for a few seconds.

"I think Martha Stewart would have a field day redecorating this…" Emily spoke finally.

"Pity she isn't here…" said Tyler

"Why?"

"Her laundry techniques and annoying music would have been the perfect lure for those Cogs."

They laughed but stopped shortly after. Oneby one, they got out of the car and Tyler locked it. They began to step forward towards the building.


End file.
